Dunno
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: Just a little something to please the readers. HeeroSerena pairing. Serena races a new racer and guess who it turns out to be!


Dunno

NOTE: This is just a little something to sate some of my reader's thirsts. I feel like I should at least have something for you to read so yeah................

Might turn into a story if I have enough time but I'm not promising anything.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing otherwise I'd be in Egypt studying the Pyramids at Giza but unfortunately I neither have enough money, I am too young, and I still have school, though I'm out this week.

Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon

Serena bobbed her head up and down in time with Linkin Park's Papercut. She sat on her bed her black lap top computer that no one knew she had in front of her. She giggled; she knew that if her mother were home she'd have a fit, along with her father. But luckily for her, her parents were on vacation for another two weeks, and Sammy was spending the time at a friend's house. The phone ringing snapped Serena out of her thoughts, turning off the music incase it was someone that didn't know what she was like when she was alone.

"Hello?" Serena answered the phone, fake cheerfulness shining through; she really could become an actress.

"Hey Ren. You want to come out racing tonight?" A male voiced asked from the other side.

Serena squealed, "Hi Heero! Of course I want to come out racing tonight! Come pick me up in fifteen minutes, I'll wait out front for you."

"See you then." He said hanging up.

Serena hopped up and turning off her lap top she hid it under a loose floorboard, she had a lot of loose floorboards around her room, there were cd's, clothes makeup, her laptop and other things hidden along with lots of saved up money. Walking across her room she popped another floorboard up and pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans, a black tank top with a silver dragon on it, grabbing her black combat boots, and her make up bag she hurriedly changed, going into her bathroom she looked in her mirror, she dabbed on some black lipstick, silver eye shadow. She quickly tied her long platinum blonde hair into a long braid and put a black beanie on top of her head, and put an earring through her belly button, her tongue and the three holes in each of her ears. She put a black belt and a couple chains around her waist and after grabbing her black leather bike jacket, scout communicator, cell phone and pager she raced out of the house locking the door she only had to wait a few seconds for Heero to race around the corner on his sleek black motorcycle, he slid to a stop beside the curb, he handed her a dark blue helmet and after giving him a quick peck on the cheek she hopped on and soon they were tearing through the streets to Quatre's mansion.

Pulling into the garage Serena hopped off the motorcycle and went to the guys that had been waiting for her. Giving each one and hug and little kiss on the cheek, this was her way of saying hello. Then turning around she gazed upon her two loved vehicles, her dark blue with silver flames on the sides motorcycle, and her Mitsubishi spyder gt, the car's engine was supped up, and had a beautiful paint job, it was black at the front bumper and silver at the back bumper going through stages of black, dark blue, light blue, grey and silver. The license plate read Qn. Btch. (you can just _guess_ what it says.)

"Ready to go Ren?" Duo asked hyperly bouncing around a fastly getting annoyed Wufei. Serena nodded laughing, the guys quickly got ready to go. Quatre in a sand and white colored Porsche, Trowa in a Forest green Cobra, Wufei on a Jade green and red motorcycle and Duo on a dark purple and black motorcycle. Heero stood by Serena his arm around her waist; he and Serena were already ready. Serena smiled up at Heero impishly, and he smirked down at her, they were in their own world. Leaning up and wrapping her arms around him Serena thoroughly kissed him senseless.

"Come on Tsukino, Yui!" Wufei yelled impatiently, his voice not at all muffled by his helmet. Serena pulled away and gave Wufei the birdie and smirked when Wufei indignantly cursed in Chinese at her, to which she replied equally in Japanese. Heero shook his head and kissing her neck put on his helmet and went to his bike, and revving the engine to get her moving. Smirking she put her helmet on again and got on her motorcycle, starting it up she speed out of the garage, leaving tire marks, they guys quickly went out after her, trying to keep up.

The drive that normally took thirty minutes took ten.

Slowing down when she reached the street where the cars and motorcycles were waiting she easily weaved through the crowd of teenagers, the guy's right behind her. Cheers rose up as they drove past, everyone who had been racing for the last year knew who they were, and someone had started calling them The Speed Royals, because in every race they were in one of them won.

"Hey Ren!" A girl shouted waving her hands in the air in the middle of a large crowd of people. A girl who was shorter than Serena popped out of the crowd her black hair slightly out of place.

"Hi Melissa! How's the competition tonight?"

"Pretty good, there's a new guy with a bike here who's pretty hot, other than him it's really the same people who think because you're a girl you're just winning by luck an think that sometime or another they can beat you, though they should know by now that you can beat anyone." Melissa said in one breath cheerfully.

Serena giggled and nodded her head smiling. She really wished there was someone who could give her a run for her money. Heero walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his body up against her, Serena closed her eyes and groaned,

"Quit being mean Heero."

"It's not my fault you're easily seduced." He said chuckling at her pouting face.

"Come Serena, Heero, the Motorcycle race is about to start." Duo yelled. Serena and Heero got on their bikes and went to the starting line. Melissa walked out in to the center and raised her arms up, and brought them down sharply and fast. Then they were off, Serena, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and one other person far in the lead. Serena lanced at her friends and then at the new person, the guys nodded and let up. Serena wanted to race the new guy, to see what he was made of. Smirking at him through her helmet, even though her couldn't see her, She sped up becoming a blur, the new guy just a foot behind her, they were fastly approaching the finish line, Serena sped up a little more and went over the line four seconds before the new guy. Slowing to a stop Serena got off her bike as the crowd rushed up to her, congratulating her.

Heero and the guys walked through the crowd easily coming to her side, the new guy who'd stopped two feet to the side of Serena walked over his helmet still on. Pulling his helmet off the guy revealed himself to have shaggy blond hair and piercing indigo eyes. Serena stifled a gasp, this person wasn't a guy, he was a she, and she was Amara! No one else noticed that Amara was a girl though, not even Heero.

"Congratulations, not many people beat me where I come from." Amara said smirking.

"I should congratulate you; no ones ever come that close to beating me before." Serena said her voice muffled by the helmet sufficiently enough to disguise her voice.

"I would like to see the face of the person who beat me." Amara said motioning to Serena's helmet.

Serena reluctantly took off her helmet, even though her beanie was still on it did not disguise her trademark long hair.

"SERENA?!" Amara yelled out much to the surprise of everyone present.

Serena sheepishly smiled.

"What the hell are you doing racing here? Since when can you drive a motorcycle, since when do you have a motorcycle? And why the hell are you dressed like that?" Amara yelled. Heero stepped in front of Serena, looking very intimidating with his patented Glare o' Death turned up full blast, but even that didn't calm Amara down; nothing would when Amara was on a Protect-Serena-From-Everything-Rampage.

Amara turned her yelling on him.

"And who the hell are you?! You'd better not be going out with Serena or I'll have to make sure you don't have any children!"

"As a matter of fact I am going out with her. What's it matter to you?" Heero questioned in monotone.

"It matters a lot to me; I'm one of Serena's best friends."

"Well so are we." Duo said from beside Heero.

"Serena what the hell are they talking about?" Amara questioned, some of her steam leaving.

"They are my friends, and Heero is my boyfriend, and I've been racing here for about a year, I know this is dangerous but I like it. It's so much fun, the wind rushing by you, the speed, it's just so fun." Serena said smiling reassuringly at Amara who calmed a little at her Princesses hundred watt smile.

"You're really undefeated?" Amara questioned curiously.

Serena nodded smiling.

"Well that's good."

A shrill beeping started going off from two places. Serena and Amara shared a look. It was their communicators, they had to leave. Serena pulled Heero's face down to her level and kissed him thoroughly, Heero held onto her around her waist, the moment was broken however by Duo whistling.

"Save that for later!"

Serena smiled and hopped onto her motorcycle, she and Amara sped away to the awaiting battle.

Heero and everyone there waved.

Well there you go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
